This invention relates to aqueous cleaning compositions for a variety of applications. It is anticipated that the invention will be particularly useful in automobile refinish shops, i.e., for the cleaning of the surface of an automobile or other vehicle prior to repair and/or repainting.
Automobile refinish shops have for many years utilized special cleaning fluids formulated to remove residual wax, tar, sanding dust, and overall grime from automobile surfaces upon which work is being performed. Although such cleaning fluids have proven to be effective for most types of residue, they have the distinct disadvantage of being composed predominantly of organic solvents. In an era of increasingly stringent solvent emission regulations, solvent-based cleaners present a potential problem. It is estimated that approximately forty percent of the effluent in refinish shops is due not to the paint itself, but rather to the cleaning fluid. Conventional solvent-based cleaning fluids have the additional disadvantage of being unable to readily remove water-soluble dirt, e.g., tree sap and bird droppings, from automotive surfaces.
Cleaning compositions for use in refinishing have been disclosed in various patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,044 discloses a cleaner that has a low VOC (a low content of volatile organic compounds), which cleaner comprises non-ionic ethoxylated surfactants for use in refinish applications. However, this cleaner is a water-in-oil emulsion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,620 discloses a cleaning composition comprising a dibasic ester solvent and a hydrocarbon solvent.
There remains a need for a cleaning fluid which not only will facilitate compliance with both current and proposed air pollution standards, but also will remove both organic solvent soluble and water soluble dirt from automotive or other surfaces.